<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Stealth" Mission by FerrousKyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136646">"Stealth" Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra'>FerrousKyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Vignette, not even that bad really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kyoshi hates stealth missions.</p><p>Well, that's not entirely true; she can appreciate a good breaking-and-entering. Subterfuge, however.</p><p>Subterfuge she loathes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi &amp; Wong, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Stealth" Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoshi hates stealth missions.</p><p>Well, that's not entirely true; she can appreciate a good breaking-and-entering. <em>Subterfuge,</em> however.</p><p>Subterfuge she loathes. Kyoshi is an absolutely horrible liar. Sure, she can lie to herself; say things are ok when they're really shit. Or, conveniently become incapable of speech (out of her own volition or not). But outright lying to somebody <em>else</em>? Her only saving grace is that most people find her hard to read.</p><p>Not to mention that she can't be <em>Avatar</em> Kyoshi. No facepaint. No signature chainmail robe. Not even gloves.</p><p>Which is another thing! Without her usual getup, all her distinctive scars are on full display. From the hastily- &amp; therefor, poorly- healed slit across her neck, to the lightning burns along her hands; she's exposed.</p><p>But that was the point. The mission called for a quiet, burly type. One that can take orders, &amp; carry through with them well. Kirima has too much of a mouth on her. Jinpa is impartial on all matters. Kyoshi's the only person in the world (as far as she's aware) that knows Lao Ge is actually Tieguai the Immortal. Rangi is an abider.</p><p>At least she has Wong. Or she would, if he wasn't spending most of his time playing therapist with the other ruffians. At least <em>he</em> was building trust.</p><p>The mission is simple enough. Play nice with the gangsters; do what they say to keep cover; figure out which political figures are siphoning money via crime syndicates; don't tell Rangi about any of the horrible things she does as a result. Simple, clean, &amp; for once not murky on being within the confines of her <em>daofei</em> oaths.</p><p>Kyoshi just has to focus on the things she's good at. Being, still, quiet, out of the way, &amp; listening. &amp; beating the shit out of people with her sheer strength.</p><p>The problems arise when she talks. The few times she actually manages to respond to any given question, she gets herself in more trouble than if she stayed quiet. If this ever happens again, maybe she should just play mute.</p><p>She has garnered some respect though. Or at least a reputation. When words fail, violence usually doesn't. Again, Rangi won't be getting much in terms of details.</p><p>Her woeful musings are cut short when a ruffian slams Wong's head into a table. He must've struck a nerve. She stalks forward, waiting only to see if Wong will continue trying to get the assailant to open up about his feelings. When he raises into a combat stance, however, she stomps her foot into the ground, bending a rock about as small as she can manage while maintaining her icy demeanor. (Only about head sized!)</p><p>"Don't" she warns. The rock hovers menacingly at her side.</p><p>He looses the ensuing staring contest, but doesn't sit back down.</p><p>Kyoshi subtly shifts her feet into a better position to attack as she lowers the boulder.</p><p>He kicks out, bringing a small pillar out of the ground rushing toward her.</p><p>Calling her response a dodge would be a gross exaggeration; it's more of a lean.</p><p>She lifts a rough column straight up from under him. It's large enough to bring half the table with it, but she needs the precision not to kill. Not that she's above it, but that'd be far more trouble than it's worth.</p><p>Upon descent, Kyoshi notes that his bones are mostly intact. She's getting pretty good without her fans.</p><p>She turns to the other ruffians. None seem too keen on challenging her.</p><p>Deeming the encounter over, the victor walks over to Wong &amp; sets his nose. Undercover work means no waterbending, so that's all the healing she can manage.</p><p>The tension slowly dissipates as the Avatar returns to leaning on her spot against the wall.</p><p>Hell of a first day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write some Kyoshi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>